The Sweetest Revenge
by Hwoarang's Wife
Summary: Everyone wants to know if Hao is really dead? Even Yoh is unsure of it. If Hao was alive though, What would he do to get even with Yoh? YOh X HAo fic! Humor is included though I didn't put that in the genre.
1. Chapter 1

**First, I would like to start off by saying hello to all of you who are taking time out of your busy schedules to view my fic. I would like to respectfully ask that you please excuse the typos… I am not the most hand – eye- coordinated when it comes to looking at a keyboard. Truthfully, I admit …….I suck at it!**

**I would like to inform you all that this fic is a yoh x hao fic. If you are a Yoh x Hao hater, I ask that you turn back now. I do this for the fans. Truly, there is not enough Yoh X Hao fics out there. So… I decided that instead of talking about it, I am going to be about it. If you don't understand what I just said, just know that what I mean is this. I have decided to take action. To all those who are reading and don't think that your story makes a difference, you are wrong. Every story counts. Have faith in yourself, and take a chance. Life is a big chance. You can spend your life hiding behind in the shadows, and wondering "what if"? Or you can get off your can and do it, whatever that it may be. Put your heart in it!**

**With that last quote, I tell you that with this fic I am putting my heart out there. Remember that when reviewing me! I have talked enough haven't I? Thought so. Here it is yall! Come N' Get it! **

**P.S I do not own Shaman King because if I did It would only be about Hao. **

**Italics mean that Yoh is talking mentally**

**Chapter 1**

Yoh Asakura was looking out of his window, on a nice cool summers night. He was gazing at the stars although; it was 3:00 in the mourning. Any sensible man would have been sleeping at this hour but then again, Yoh wasn't feeling very sensible. The usual oh-so-calm, happy-go-lucky, stress-free teenager that many had grown to love was indeed not feeling himself at all. He was developing strange habits, unbeknownst to his friends. He would never let them know what he was feeling inside. He doubted they would understand. Yoh sighed**."_ Why wont 'these feelings go away?"_** he thought inwardly.

He knew why the feelings he had wouldn't go away. These recent feelings Yoh had recently acquired transpired from an event that happened. When?

Three weeks. That's how long it had been. Yes. Indeed, three-weeks ago he had slain his "evil" twin brother, Hao Asakura. His own flesh and blood. He had slain. He HAD to do it. He Had to. It was his destiny. It was his duty. Still, the thought alone of murdering his brother had placed a lingering twinge of guilt on him. "Evil " or not, flesh and blood is FLESH** AND BLOOD. YOU DON'T MURDER YOUR OWN FAMILY. YOU DON'T MURDER YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD. YOU DON'T DO THAT.**

These thoughts were constantly screaming at Yoh. They were like wails that never ceased. It was slowly making Yoh insane.

There was never a day when his Hao was not on his mind. Never in the past three-weeks did he forget him. He never could even if he tried. He was unforgettable.

How could Yoh think that? Hao was demented freak that was bent on the total destruction of the human race. How could Yoh even dare honor a menace such as Hao?

The answer is simple. He was his flesh and blood, his twin. You can never forget family. Even if they are proclaimed to be evil. There was this answer and another one.

Yoh had never revealed to his friends that he hadn't thought of Hao as an evil being. He did not overlook the fact that Hao had planned the total and utter annihilation of the human world. Sure He knew that Hao had planned to become one with Yoh , and take the power of The King of Sprits to help ensure the absolution of his plan. Yoh knew all of this and yet he couldn't bring himself to hating his brother.

In truth, Yoh admired his brother for two reasons. One. Hao had a dream. A goal. He had something to strive for. He also admired his brother because he wanted what all humans want. He wanted a land of peace and of harmony. No wars, No destruction. Lands were animals and beings can frolic free without fear of being killed. Not to say that Hao's means for achieving that dream were acceptable. But still. The man had a plan. It could have been a great one as well had it not come by such destructive and fatal means.

The second reason also unknown to his friends was that once, Hao had a conversation with Yoh. An honest to goodness, heart- to- heart conversation with Hao. At times, it still seems unbelievable to him. Talking with the enemy. Yet, it was the only good memory he had to cling to of his brother. He began thinking back to that time once more. It replayed in his mind like those haunting voice that plagued him. He almost knew it by heart.

Flashback 

Yoh had just snuck away from his friends. They were in another heated argument about who was the strongest. The participants were Len, Horohoro, Morty, and Chocoglove. It had started by the blue-haired Ainu named Horo, asking Morty who he thought would be stung enough to defeat Hao. Morty, being the ever-faithful best friend of Yoh, said that Yoh would defeat Hao. After hearing this, Len got up and stated that Yoh couldn't defeat him so how could he stand up to Hao? He also said that he could beat Horohoro with a blindfold because apparently the stupid Ainu couldn't fight. Hororhoro quickly retorted by saying that if Len said another word he would take Len's weapon, The Kwan Dao, and shove it up his- (this is a g rated fic people. Sorry-). He was unfortunately cut off because Chocoglove jumped in. He stood in between the two and said that they should both calm down. The pale short, auburn –haired teen agreed (Morty) and joined Choco's side. The Ainu and the Chinese shaman had stopped arguing however; they kept glaring fiercely at one another. Yoh at the time was watching them while standing at an oak tree. It seemed they had forgotten about his presence in the heat of the tiff. This was a factor that had played a role in his escape.

Whilst it seemed things had calmed down, Chocoglove had to go and make things even worse. He did a good thing by stepping in and stopping his friends cease fighting but HE JUST HAD TO TELL A JOKE AFTERWORDS. Chocoglove said to Len and Horo that they would feel better if they heard one of his jokes and boy had he picked a corny one. This one literally takes the corny cake! He asked them both "what do you call your bosom buddy?"

I, as the author of this story couldn't have imagined they would have known the answer to the joke.

The two Shamans looked at each other quizzically, as if they were asking the other" how the heck should I know!"? They both answered simultaneously, " I don't have any idea, but we are sure you are going to tell us." Chocoglove looked terribly disappointed, so he turned the little guy, Morty for support. Morty looked as though he was really examining the joke. He looked as if he was deeply searching for the answer. What a guy Morty is! Always the enthusiastic one, doing what little he could to brighten the spirits of the team! That's what character is! Morty remained inside his thoughts for about a few more minutes. It got to the point where Horo and Len were looking at Morty with surprised expressions. Wouldn't you. The man was basically searching for the answer to an upcoming corny joke. Even Yoh was amazed at how the little guy was thinking. Hey, even Yoh was trying to think of the answer, though he would never admit it.

Suddenly, Morty began to speak: " Uuuuuuuuuuh… I gave it a lot of thought Chocoglove and my answer is………………………I don't know. " At that moment, everyone did the anime fall. You know, the one where everybody falls flat on their faces." Amazing. All that wasted time and not a clue", thought Yoh

After the young men recovered, Chcocoglove cleared his throat and asked in a cheery voice" Are you guys ready for the oh-so-simple-it'll-make-you-want to-kick-yourself-in -the –face answer to my joke? There minds were screaming" No Choco, anything but that!"

But they all replied," sure Choco."

Said Afro-headed teenager began to snicker. Now they all knew it was a corny joke. Who didn't know that it was a corny joke, especially since the person telling the joke was laughing and taking the fun out of it. It absolutely reeked of lameness.

Chocoglove then calmed down as he finally noticed the stares he was getting from his friends. He then proceeded to finish this tacky excuse of a joke of his. "Alright ladies, the question was," What do you call your bosom buddy?" And The answer is… Wait! Do you guys really want to know? Because I will stop now and-"

"Choco you stupid dolt, you have already wasted enough time standing here and laughing at your on joke like a retard. Just get on with it!" shouted Len.

"All right Lenny, just calm down ok!" said Choco.

"The answer to the joke is your **_Breast Friend! _**Get it you guys?

Bosom as in breast, and buddy is a friend! I told you you would kick yourself after you heard the answer. Isn't it so hilarious?"

"Choco", said Horo slowly, " that had to be the lamest joke I have heard yet. All of your jokes are lame!"

"For once, I agree with Horo", Said Len.

See, now Len and Horo had crossed the line. Chocoglove was a pretty nice guy.

At least, he was nice until you started cracking on his lame jokes! Now Len and Horo were going to get it and they were going to get it good. Choco was about to tear them a new one!

"Now wait a minute", said Choco.

"My jokes are not as lame as your moves. Everyone knows that you are the slacker. I bet Yoh would still mop the floor with you as he did once before and yet you call me lame. Boy Stop!"

"Ooooooooh," said Horo, "Len got told."

The whole time, Yoh hadn't moved. Yoh sat on the oak tree. He had been there watching the whole time. He heard every word yet, he wasn't feeling inclined to get up and move. He knew his friends would fuss and fight all the time. Somehow, they all managed to come to pull through. This little skirmish didn't bother him at all. In fact, he found it to be amusing!

Len, on the other hand, had been eerily quiet. That's not a good sign. It's like the calm before the storm.

In Len's case, it had to be a very nasty one as well!

Len had looked up at Chocoglove, with an angry expression in his eyes. IT was almost predatory. His golden eyes narrowed into slits. His brows furrowed, and from the shake of his shoulders it appeared as though he was trying to refrain form killing Choco. In his Right hand lay his Klan Dao. He was gripping it fiercely, as if someone would try to pry it from his hands.

No one would dare try to.

All this meant one thing.

There was about to be a fight!

"You think you can take me?" said Len in a very malice tone. Len was really ticked.

" I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back", replied Choco in a smug tone.

At that moment, Len had stepped in front of Choco. They were now eyeballing each other.

It was as if they were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Yoh, knowing this routine, really did not want to stick around for the fight so; he decided he had to leave. He just wanted some peace and quiet. He wanted some silence so that he could focus and have some mental clarity. He obviously wasn't going to get that with his friends screaming, hollering, and getting into fights every few minutes.

His only regret of leaving was that he couldn't take Morty with him.

Poor Morty. But, He knew that Morty could take care of himself, or rather he hoped that that he could.

With his plan already formulated and the guys already not paying him any attention anyway, he just tiptoed quietly out of sight and ran like the wind before they found out. **"**_**Yes", thought Yoh mentally**._

It seemed Yoh ran for a very long time. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew he couldn't take the noise for any longer. He stopped, and then sat down by a tree.

And whadda ya know? It was another flipping oak tree! A/n:Oak trees are so cool!

He sat under a nice, big, oak tree. It was shady, just the way he liked them. He liked those trees because they protect you from the sun's hot rays, and if you look up you at the right moment you can watch the sun dance of the leaves and branches of the tree. It's like your own natural kaleidoscope. Pretty neat huh?

Yoh just sat under the tree, being content with the sounds of nature. The sounds would always brighten up his day. He leaned in on the branch and thought about things. Like how his life has changed and what new adventures he had because of the people he had met.

Doesn't that ever happen to you? You find yourself reminiscing about the past while doing something so simple.

All of Yoh's friends had changed him. He remembered a time when he didn't have friends.

Well, real friends.

He always had Amidamaru and the other ghost he had the pleasure of meeting in the graveyard. But Yoh hadn't had a real friend until he met Morty. Then gradually, he met others like Len, Ryu, Horhoro, Lyserg, Faust, and Chocoglove. It's like this is year had been one of the best of his life.

But one might say that it's hypothetically speaking. He was just fourteen for spirits sake! He has plenty more of life to discover!

But in actuality it was a lot he had accomplished a lot. He had found people that had accepted and understood what sort of life he led. He even found friends who were just like him. They had dreams of becoming the Shaman King as well. And the best part is, that they all had good intentions that had driven them to achieve this dream. They all had a good purpose. They were all good people, with kind hearts. That made Yoh feel great to know that even if he had failed to achieve this dream that others who had good intentions of changing the world could surpass.

And Yoh was happy with that!

Yoh was now tired of thinking.

Thinking back was making his head hurt. He was also ready to get up and stretch. Spirits forbid the day Anna, his future wife, found out that he was taking a break. She would never stop yelling. He knew Anna would go on and on about how he could never lived his dream of being Shaman king without handwork. Anna hated slackers. Right now, He didn't even want to imagine Anna so, he tried to get up and stretch.

But then a new dilemma had risen!

Some of Yoh's short chestnut-colored locks had gotten stuck to the tree. So you can imagine what happened when he stood up so fast and tried to stretch!

He ended up falling back down on his knees in pain because his hair had been roughly yanked. He was still stuck to the tree. He knew that if he tried it again it would hurt twice as much so, he had to make a different approach.

He twisted his body and moved so that he was sitting like he was before he decided to move. With his hands he reached back and tried to un-tangle his hair. He thought that it was going smoothly because he felt some of his locks loosen up.

He was wrong because when he twisted his body again and preceded to stand up, pain went through his tender scalp.

Now Yoh was absolutely out of ideas.

He needed someone to help him or else he would be stuck there!

He really regretted not taking Morty now!

Yoh just sighed and sat there. It's not like anybody knew that he left yet. Even If they did, they probably wouldn't know where to find him.

"Looks like I'm going to be here for a while", thought Yoh. 

This was just great!

"I guess this what if feels like it to be up the creek without a paddle huh?" 

"It would seem so."

Yoh looked up and squinted his eyes to see who the heck was talking to him. It seemed to be coming from up above.

It was Hao, in all his dark, eerie glory. He was standing atop one of the higher branches. His muscular, yet slender form was decked out in his tan- colored poncho and bark brown colored pants. Of course, his long, chestnut-colored hair swaying in tune with his Ruby red-rimmed earrings with the big star in the middle for every branch he sprung from.

He stopped right in front of Yoh, who was just staring at him with a gaping expression that came off as " What the Heck are you doing here?"

Hao simply smirked and said," Weren't you just wishing for someone to come and save you?"

**"**_**How the heck did he know that and how did he find me?"** thought Yoh._

"I can hear your thoughts Yoh and as to how I found you it is simple," said Hao.

"I was coming from a meadow that was nearby from here and sensed your presence. I came here and now I find that you are stuck to a tree wishing for someone to assist you with your little problem."

"Aww, that's so sweet. You came to help me out Hao!"

"Nope," said Hao as he stepped closer to Yoh. He then leaned down and began to untangle Yoh's hair from the tree." If the thought of me helping you makes you feel better, then you can think that all you want". He then leaned into yoh's ear and whispered" Always know that I am only helping you because it is benefits me in the future. I wouldn't want you to ruin our flawless appearance when we become one again now would I?"

Hao's warm breath inside his ear was making his skin crawl. He would never admit that it was actually giving him chills up and down his spine. Nope. That would be wrong. Hao was his brother.

He was not supposed to think that way.

"It's alright Brother", said Hao.

" Sometimes I just have that effect on people. Oh, and by the way, you can get up now." Hao was now sporting the infamous closed-eye smile. Up until now, Yoh didn't notice how alike they looked.

Yoh stood up and stretched. Ah, how good it felt! He then cracked his knuckles and bent over so that he could crack his back. "**_I could have been a gymnast", thought Yoh_**

"You are acting like you have just been released from a cage "said Hao.

"You would do the same if you had been sitting down in a very painful position like I had", said Yoh.

"Actually I beg to differ, said Hao."

"If that had been me, I would never have gotten myself into that ridiculous predicament."

Hao turned and started to leave, his poncho ruffling behind him as he walked. Yoh didn't know why but he didn't want Hao to leave just yet. Sure they were enemies but they were also brothers. Didn't that matter to him… at all?

"Wait!" called Yoh.

Hao did not once falter in step.

He kept walking.

His long, chestnut-colored hair swaying behind him with every step he took.

**(You know for an evil guy, Hao is very elegant**

**Don't you think so? I do! )**

"Come with me if you wish little brother," said Hao without looking back or stopping.

Yoh thought for a moment. **_It could be a trap…. wait. He probably just heard that. Darn!_**

_**But then again, what do you have to lose Yoh?**_

_**Well, there is my life, but I don't see that happening since Hao needs the other half of my soul to be complete!**_

Now, that Yoh had started to examine what he had to lose. Every time the answer was the same.

Nothing. So he made up his mind and proceeded to follow Hao, who was already a considerable distance ahead.

**Alright SO:**

**How did I do for a first timer?**

**Did I. Suck?**

**Was it ok for a start!**

**Let me know what the deal is everyone.**

**Flames are accepted because they help me write better. But just know that if you cross the line, Your Flame will be added to the walking The Great Hao- Sama's walking pit of hell, Spirit of Fire.**

**_must leave. Queen of The Damned" is on and that is my favorite movie._**

**Just remember I put my heart in this ok. So if you flame me, flame me gently. IF you love me, my heart goes out to you. Thanks for Reading**

**Hwoarang's Wife**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey, I am back_**

**Sorry for the long delay everyone. It's just that I am just getting back on track in my school, and I have a really hard semester ahead! I have Geometry and Biology…Two classes that suck awesomely for me! I hate them. I wish the great Hao-sama would come and liberate me from the black pit known as High School! **

**Hey I just wish Hao would come see me period… but you are probably not obsessed with Hao-sama as I am. **

**With that being said, I'll try and make this chapter long as heck. I am in a good mood because I saw "Interview with a Vampire" today! If you all read my bio, like a good fan, you would know that I am also obsessed with Louis and Lestat from the Vampire Chronicles!**

**Hey, if you wanna review me and talk about those awesome dudes, as well as Hao, then Feel Free To Do So!**

**Hey reviewers, I Did not forget about yall. Thanks a lot for liking my story and reviewing. but I'm still not sharing Hao(lol)**

**Enjoy…(I do not Own Shaman King.. If I did, then Hao would be the main character because he's so flipping, bloody awesome!) I love saying that!**

**Chapter 2(still flashing back)**

"Hao!" screamed Yoh,"Wait up!" It was hard to believe that anyone could walk this fast, but then again with Hao… a lot of things about him are unbelievable. Yoh looked to see if his brother had even heard him or even cared to stop.

Nope.

The older longhaired shaman was still walking, his poncho and earrings swaying flawlessly with every step he took. If Yoh didn't know any better, he might have said that Hao knew where he was going.

Might Have.

"Talk about the cold shoulder" thought Yoh. "You expect me to stop and wait for you like some child, said Hao never once stopping or turning back, " You are lazier than I perceived you to be. It's quite disappointing to know that my other half tires form such a simple exercise as walking."

"You really know how to put a guy down," said Yoh.

See, Yoh a pretty smart fellow!

While Hao was busy talking, he caught up to him.

Sure, it took some running…but yeah, He finally caught up!

"Caught ya," said Yoh while stepping into pace with Hao. Yoh was determined to not let him get away again.

Hao said nothing. That's not good, considering that Yoh didn't know what was on Hao's mind.

It was kind of weird, going of and following your maniacal twin-brother who has plans to murder the entire human race of into the forest just because he asked you to.

Guess I don't really weigh my options until I choose them huh? 

"Uh…. Hao," said Yoh while trying to think of something he and Hao could discuss. He didn't like this silence between them… It was making Yoh feel uncomfortable.

_**I know**!_ Yoh was just about to say something but then Hao interrupted.

" Please stop your unnecessary ramblings Yoh. I am not going to kill you. Yet, and if I was, I would have done so already. Please remain quiet until we get to our destination, thoughts included, I hear them as well. "Hao Turned and glared at Yoh, all while walking backwards.

If you do not," said Hao maliciously," I shall see to it that you remain silent permanently. He then turned and kept walking, leaving his younger brother silent.

He remained that way until hey reached their destination

It was fifteen minutes after Hao's given threat when the Asakura twins reached their destination.

Yoh was in awe at where his brother had lead him. IT was amazing.

Hao had taken Yoh to a beautiful meadow. It was surrounded by little tress, which made the meadows appearance glimmer and shine. It had beautiful flowers around it in all assortments of colors, but you could tell that the trees where still Oak! (Duh people, Oak trees are awesome…come on admit it!)

Hao had beckoned for Yoh To come where he was, which happened to be at the meadow completely. He came and gaped as he saw the meadow up close. The water was a deep blue yet the cool part was that it was shinning and sparkling because the sun's golden rays were glittering off of it.

Yoh bent down and but his hand to the water. It felt was cool because the sun was shinning directly on it.

He had the strongest urge to get in and splash around, but Yoh didn't have any spare clothes, plus Hao would probably pick on him.

He'd probably say that it was a childish and weak urge, so he just kept his thoughts to himself.

Hao was making a habit out of putting Yoh down.

"Yoh" said Hao," would you like to know why I have bought you here?

Yoh looked at Hao though about it.

Hao's behavior wasn't adding up.

He'd never been nice to him. Something was definitely up though! Yoh just spoke his mind.

"I dunno. If I had to guess though, I'd think you wanted to drown me here. But then, I'd also think that you were granting me some peace by taking me to a nice place and then kill me."

Yoh stopped and smiled. **(Of course, his eyes were closed)**

"I really don't know why you brought me here. But, I felt that you didn't mean to cause me harm so I followed you because I trusted that you wouldn't hurt me. I hope you don't."

"I have no intentions as I have so stated before. I am flattered that you think such nice thoughts about me, even though you know that I am going to kill you one day. It's touching."

"But enough about that" said Hao.

" The reason I brought you hears is because I wanted to talk to you."

Whoa!

Hao just admitted he wanted to talk to me…? 

_**Are pigs flying?**_

_**Has someone stuck a spoon in my butt hole? Thought Yoh**_

**Okay that last one was little random, but hey, that happens when you get the shock of your life.**

" I really hope that was a random comment, otherwise I would think you were a sick individual" Said Hao

"What, I was shocked. Sometimes it just happens!"

"I would not know, foolish things like that have never happened to me."

"So, What did you want to talk about big bro?" said Yoh. It kind of made him grin a little. He never addressed Hao like that before.

It gave him an odd sensation. It made him a little happy, for some weird reason.

"Yoh, I wish to know how you are you are progressing. It is vital to my plans of, how did you put it so eloquently, "The total and utter annihilation of the human race."

That took Yoh by surprise.

_**For a conversationalist, Hao sure does suck at it. **_

_**Man, Silly of me to think that Hao would actually want to talk about brother stuff with me.**_

"I can hear you, you know. Your insults mean nothing to me "said Hao

"I wish to know the answer to my question. It is not wise to test my patience."

"Alright already Hao, don't get a crab in your pants" said Yoh playfully. "Since you insist on knowing I have gotten a bit stronger. I can hold my oversoul for about six hours straight. I am a little bit faster, despite what you may have witnessed earlier on the way hear. My senses are sharpening a little bit. I can smell a strong scents from miles away. Also, if I squint really hard, I can see tiny objects, like little particles flying in the air." Yoh had to stop and take a breath and then, he continued.

"So, to answer your question, said Yoh with a smile (eyes open this time), I think I have been improving."

Yoh looked at Hao expecting him to be somewhat moved or impressed by his improvement.

What he saw was Hao standing there with a stoic look on his face.

Of course, Hao always has an unchanging expression. **(He always looks as if he's high and he doesn't care)**

Except this time, Hao actually looked like he was not impressed.

Am I really the dorky twin 

"Yes, brother dear" said Hao

"Not only are you the one who lacks intelligence, but from what I have heard just now, you are also lacking strength as well. It's quite pathetic."

Hao began to laugh. For an evil dude, Hao had a soft, ringing laughter. It sounded just like Yoh's, except more masculine.

The resemblance to Yoh's own laugh was to be expected because duh… They are Twins.

_**Drag my pride through the mud why don't you?**_

"That's not funny Hao"

"Oh, on the contrary brother dear, it is quite amusing," said Hao stopped laughing.

"I find this so funny because you, plan on fighting me at this weak state to protect the humans of this world? I would hate to ruin your dreams Yoh, but that furyoku you have is like a little fly's compared to mine. Lest you forget that my Furyoku is one million two hundred fifty thousand. I am capable of using oversoul for 5 years straight without fault. I can even control it in my sleep. Not to mention the fact that I have mastered the five elements: Fire, Wood, Earth, Metal, and Water."

Hao Paused and made a thinking face.

"Did I forget to mention that I can change The Sprit of Fire into any on these elements? I prefer to use Fire. It is through Fire alone that I shall rid the precious earth of the humans and the filth that they have created. I will restore order to this land. No more shall it be destroyed and used for corruption, greed, and violence. No more shall these humans deter this land. It shall be beautiful and pure again. Just like this meadow", said Hao while looking into the meadow at his own reflection.

Yoh, on the other hand, was just sitting there listening to his brother.

He had a point. Yoh wasn't all that strong, compared to Hao and his furyoku.

Also, Hao had a good point about the humans. It is true that all humans are to sin and destroy by nature. It is true that because of greed and hate that humans have for each otter, A certain person or thing is destroyed by humans.

This, Yoh understood. But he also knew some things.

There are those humans that have not wronged in their lifetime. They are rare to find, but still, there are some humans out there. There are some humans out there that work to protect the earth, or animals or children. They are rare but still, there are thus types of humans out there.

There are people that try to find better solutions to disputes through different means other than wars. There are those out there who work to replenish the earth of all it has lost, maybe by working to restore trees and such.

Yes there are those humans out there.

" Hao", called Yoh absent-mindedly. He honestly did not mean to do it, but he did.

He wanted to tell Hao all of this. Hao had turned around, showing that he had acknowledged his brother.

"Are you aware that there are people who are not corrupt in this world. There are people that are searching for the same sort of peace that you are looking for, yet they are going about it by different means. "

"Sometimes, instead of wars Hao, people have discussions about their disputes and settle them by compromise. Not all humans jump to war because of trivial things. That is a stereotype. And are you aware that some people are trying to restore this world to the beauty that it once held before. That there are some people that are trying to rid this world of violence, but by different means than you have so chosen.

Hao, You can't be so darn narrow- minded all the flipping time. You got to realize, that in some weird way, by all this destruction and all this corruption, Humans are beginning to try to exist as peaceful beings. All we can do is hope that one day, our other fellow beings make it to that time. Do ya feel me now big bro?"

(**I don't know about you dudes and dudettes that are reading my awesome fic right now, but didn't Yoh just sound incredibly intelligent**!)

Hao had been looking in the meadow at his reflection in the meadow while Yoh delivered his litany to him. His expression hadn't changed at all except that now his brows were furrowed. That could have meant that he was either thinking or Yoh officially succeeded in ticking his older brother off.

Yoh was praying it wasn't the last one.

Hao was just stood there staring at his reflection. His long brown locks and red earrings sat motionless. The only way Yoh knew that Hao was alive was that he saw the rise and fall of his chest through his tan-colored poncho and his sharp, obsidian- eyes kept blinking.

I guess we all know now that Hao was in the thinking process.

_**That's A good Thing**_

"Perhaps, Yoh, Perhaps you are right. My opinion remains the same though."

"I think that the only way for you to truly know if this world is slowly changing as you say it is, Is for you to defeat me. I think we both know it would be a miracle if it did happen, this is something I plan to see through to the very end. Just as you have your dreams, I have mine.

And the destruction of all humans just happens to be on the list."

Yoh watched as Hao walked straight up to Yoh, until they were facing eye –level with one another. Hao, being slightly taller than Yoh, had the advantage.

"Also, brother dear, do not forget that you are an essential part of this plan. I will become one with you again. You cannot avoid what is coming; we cannot exist without each other. You and I are one, always have been, and will be once again. I am your dark, while you are my light. Together, We complete each other"said Hao.

Hao reached for Yoh's hair and began to twist his fingers inside of it. Almost as if he was patting Yoh on the head, like older siblings do to younger ones.

Yoh thought it was a nice feeling. He vowed he would treasure this nice moment with his older brother.

Then again, it was probably the only one they had ever had

"I do not expect you to come easy, so fight strong. This all I merely ask of you. If you want to save this world, then do so."

"You got it Hao."

"Good."

Now that we have that settled", said Hao in a gentle tone, "I must take my leave."

Hao then walked past Yoh and proceeded to the oak tree they had passed on the way to the meadow. Yoh followed.

"Why do you have to go?"

Just then, something rustled in the tree branches. IT came from the tree that they had just stopped in front of.

Yoh looked up and nearly screamed from shock.

Out the tree came a little African girl. She landed right on the shoulder of Hao. She was wearing an orange poncho, similar to the one that Hao was wearing but smaller, and some golden cufflinks around her wrists and her ankles. This small child wore no shoes so her tiny, brown toes were showing and she had an Afro puff hairstyle that was kept concealed behind her orange bandana.

It was Opacho, Hao ever-faithful right-hand **man** . . .. _**Ermmmm. Girl. That's right hand girl.**_

" Hao-sama, may Opacho tell Yoh-sama why he must take absence?" asked Opacho.

"Sure, Be my guest."

"Very well then Hao-sama. Yoh-sama, Hao –Sama has to go now because the dinner that I have prepared for him is now ready. Opacho would like it very much if Hao-sama would come now so that his dinner is nice and hot for him"

_**Opacho had a very enthusiastic voice, yet it sounds like somebody had majorly coached her on the Hao-sama thing**. _

"Opacho was not coached on her honorifics at all Yoh-sama. Opacho loves Hao-sama very much and will respect him and serve him to her fullest. Hao-sama has never forced me by his side; Opacho went because she felt she wanted to.

Opacho will never leave Hao-sama's side.

She would rather die."

"And to answer, your foreshadowing question Yoh, yes, Opacho can read minds. Do not ask me how because not even I know the full extent of her powers"chirped Hao.

Yoh was just standing there thinking _**'ooooooooooookay'**_. This was because he was digesting all these facts at an incomprehensible rate.

Dare I say? Yoh is a slow learner. But he did know why Hao had to go now.

"Alright, I think I got'cha now Opacho. Hao it's all good."

Hao gave Yoh a strange look but then proceeded to turn and leave. All the while, he carried his servant and companion, Opacho, on his shoulder.

He watched his brother walk away until he couldn't see him or Opacho's silhouette again.

End Flash Back 

Yoh loved that talk he had with Hao. It might not have seemed like much, but they had a tender moment together.

That was then. That was the only moment together they would ever have.

Hao was dead. Yoh killed him. There was nothing he could do to take it back.

Nothing.

So Yoh, closed his mind, and tried to shut out the thoughts pf his deceased brother so that he could focus on the day that was ahead for him.

**So, yuppers**

**That's chapter two**

**You guys need to send a shout out to the "Queen of the damned soundtrack". Why?**

**Because my favorite song, Queen of the Damned, inspired me to write this fic.**

**Also shouts out to my homies:**

_**Passing Zephyr**_

_**Hy-nguyen**_

_**Thoughtless dreamer**_

_**OtakuNekoGirl**_

_**Kaoru Gal**_

_**Someonesmemory**_

_**XImperfectlyX**_

_**Thank you all for your inspirational Reviews. You guys are truly the awesome ones! But still**_

_**I will fight yall for Hao-sama lol**_

_**Review please- Hwoarangs Wife**_

**_p.s The next chapter may be awesomely funny!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Shaman King. If I did, do you honestly think that Hao would still be (pronounced) Dead?

**Authors Note: yes, I am back, for another annual update!**

**Lol**

**I will try harder this year to update okay? I pinky promise!**

**Chapter 3 **

**As we last left the chapter**, Yoh Asakura had been settling down to sleep, yet what he did not fathom was that a certain stranger was perched outside his window.

Indeed, Yoh was unaware of the narrowed ebony eyes that shone like opal jewels in the night, glaring at him, illuminated by the beams of the moon.

Unaware of the stranger perched in the tree with tanned skin, which looked as if this being was kissed by the sun.

Unaware of the eyes and skin, that belonged to an individual that stood about an inch taller than Yoh did himself.

(A/ N: I would personally like to add that I believe that Hao is a tad bit taller that Yoh is.)

This incognito had attire that consisted of dark- brown baggy pants that sat comfortably on his muscular yet slender waist. The pants were held tight by a crimson red belt that had golden yellow stars engraved on its loop.

Also, he adorned his signature poncho.

On his thin, strong, hands, said stranger wore red gloves with golden stars embellished on the knuckles.

The only bare article that showed was trimmed nails.

No certain brand of shoes this being owns, they are simply black and flat.

(A/ N: kudos to anyone who can tell me what style of shoes they are?)

He had long, silky, almond – brown locks, in contrast with Yoh, who had a shorter style than he.

His hair, long and beautiful, helped to further accentuate his handsome facial features.

A face that with alluring, cat - like eyes, so much so that it gave this being an unchanging narrow gaze.

A face that had a narrow nose, and pink lips unscathed from chapping, making him all the more dazzling and dangerous.

In his ears, there dangled two ruby- rimmed earrings that had a white star branded in the middle of them, much like his belt and his gloves.

Yes, there he was, this perfect model, call him a manikin if you will.

A beautiful being, with the body of a mere perfection, surrounded by a shroud of putrescence and evil.

An alluring stranger, with the face of an angel, but with the heart full of anger and destruction, like the essence of hell itself.

There in the darkness, on the branch outside of Yoh Asakura's room sat this hellion, this cheater of death, the keeper of fire, and the killer of men.

In all his dark glory, with one foot dangling lazily off the tree he perched in, sat the little doll of destruction.

There he was, in all his might, the older twin: Hao Asakura.

Of course, Hao was not alone.

Opacho, the little African girl was there as well, with her big black eyes and brown skin. Her hair was an unkempt Afro, and she had attire similar to that of her master, Hao, as well.

One might easily mistake her for an owl the way she sat forever unmoving on Hao's shoulder.

She was the only servant that would follow Hao to the ends of the earth, wanting nothing in return, but just to follow him to her little hearts content.

She was a loyal and faithful servant and companion to him, and Hao was perfectly content with that.

But here, now, in this tree, they sat, peering down at the unsuspecting younger Asakura twin, yet again.

Unknown to Yoh, Hao and Opacho have been watching him this whole time, the time that Hao has been assumed to be dead.

But Yoh would soon learn to never underestimate him again.

* * *

Hao's point of view

* * *

Here I sit, in this little tree outside my killer's bed chamber, watching him twist and turn in what looks to be yet another painful dream.

Honestly Yoh, I am flattered to know that you dream of me, that you long for me to come back, that you want me.

It's strangely touching, though very overrated considering that you really tried to, How do humans so eloquently put it: "Off me?"

Not that I bear grudge against you for that… okay, maybe just a little but not a whole lot.

But, I am highly enraged at your stupidity and above all, your lack of intelligence.

Yoh, how many times have I told you that you simply cannot defeat me?

I admit much to my dismay, that you have grown both physically with your skills and mentally with your concentration skills with furyoku, but you lack observation.

After that so called "final blow" you delivered with both yourself and Amidamaru, yes, I did appear to be plummeting toward the ground to my death, for that was a rather hard blow that I was not prepared to take.

But if you actually came to look, you would have seen that, I did not die. I lay there, letting you think that I was dead, and that you had actually defeated me.

I held my breath, and slowed my heart rate. I guess you can say that I willed myself into my own personal suspended animation.

And you fell for it.

And that was your downfall. I guess no one ever taught you the proverb: "Better to be safe than to be sorry".

I was always the more intellectual of the two of us.

And now look at you, crying out in your nightmare for me, twisting and balling in your sheets, like some little child.

I have always wondered why you cry for me. Why?

I have had no desire to ever develop this " Brotherly bond " in which you seek. I have only ever wanted one thing from you and that is your soul.

Your soul that is meant to be bound to mine, so that we can become one again, so I can achieve my full furyoku with no bounds or strings attached.

And yet, even after I was presumed dead, you mourn for me, out grief that we are blood and I was gone.

I just don't understand the way that your thinking is carried out at all, Yoh.

Well, things are about to change.

I have so much planned for you Yoh, so much that you will wish that you never felt any compassion or remorse for me ever again.

I want to break you and I know how. Oh, I definitely have inkling in any case.

I want to take everything you love from this world, everything you have, and everything you ever wanted.

I will destroy it.

It's a hindrance to you, which means it is also affecting me.

These silly dreams of peace and ideals that you hold are nothing but dreams, meaningless and deceitful.

They make you weak.

Therefore, they must be erased.

I must remove them from, and I shall because they are in the way of my reality, which will be a world with no humans.

A land truly ridden of sickness, crime and corruption. It will be the epitome of peace for all other in the universe to see. There will be no more incessant voices and thoughts I hear in my head anymore.

A land where I will rule, and be free, and I too can be at peace.

I am going make you stronger, be it against your will, so that you can achieve the highest powers that can rival my own.

I am going to make you know me, and all that I am.

I am going to be the only thing you will know.

Yes, Yoh, I am going to make you into me, my spitting image, someone actually worthy of being deemed as my counter part.

You will become my slave.

It didn't have to be this way though?

All you had to do was kill me, and if you had kept at me long enough, I wouldn't be sitting here scheming up ways to make your life a living hell.

But, you failed, so now, instead of waiting on you to get stronger on your own, I will take the reigns.

Yoh, you will be so much more than my brother.

You will be my true counter part, my companion, and most of all, my slave for as long as it takes.

But for now,

I wait.

So rest well, little one.

Dream your sweet dreams of me, like you always do.

Sleep soundly.

The real nightmare has yet begun, Brother dear.

**

* * *

**

**Well, do well for an author returning from the grave or what?**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Got lots to think about for Hao and Yoh**

**Have a good one- **

**Hwoarang's Wife**


End file.
